Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H6-23829 proposes a back mirror device for a vehicle, which is equipped with a mirror driving mechanism that receives turning direction signals from a direction indicator, a steering wheel or the like and moves a back mirror in respective directions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-208374 proposes an angle control device for a vehicle door mirror that is equipped with: an acceleration detector that detects when the vehicle accelerates by at least a certain acceleration from a certain speed within a certain duration; a steering angle range detector that detects when a steering angle of the steering of the vehicle is within a certain range within a certain duration; and a turn signal operation detector that detects when a right turn signal of the vehicle operates within a certain duration. When it is detected by the detectors that the vehicle has accelerated by at least the certain acceleration from the certain speed within the certain duration, the steering angle of the steering of the vehicle is within the certain range within the certain duration, and the right turn signal of the vehicle is operated within the certain duration, the angle control device for a vehicle door mirror performs control such that an angle of a door mirror at the right side of the vehicle opens outward from some angle by a certain angle for a certain duration.